Hating You
by Desert Thief
Summary: Joey confronts Kaiba after class with a small confession... oneshot, slash


**_HATING YOU  
18 - 04 - 06_**

_**Rating: **PG_

_**Summery: **Just a pointlessone-shot about Joey confronting Kaiba after class with a little confession._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd be living in my dream house in Ireland far away from my idiotic brother._

_**Note: **I'm using the English dub names, and I don't know anything about Japanese schools so I've based dismissal time off my own in Australia. (3:25 p.m.)_

* * *

Joey Wheeler sat in his last class for the week. It was Friday afternoon and his maths teacher had still given them work to do. What's more, he couldn't understand any of it, but that wasn't on his mind. Like always Joey was counting down the minutes until the end of school, watching the seconds tick by like he did in every class. But today was different. Today, rather then looking forward to the end of school, Joey was dreading it.

Today was the day was going to force himself to tell Seto Kaiba, the arrogant rich snob who was currently typing away on his laptop having finished his advanced math questions within the first five minutes of class, how he really felt about him.

Joey was sick and tired of being abused and insulted by the CEO. Everyday it was the same thing. Go to school, pick a fight with Kaiba, fume as Kaiba got the last laugh, and glare at Kaiba for the remainder of the day.

He looked up to the plain clock above the blackboard. 3:22.

Joey had meant to tell Kaiba how he felt after battle city, but never got the chance. Since then every time an opportunity presented itself Joey had backed out. You see, Joey had once had a crush on the ice prince himself, and found the only way to steal some of the CEO's time was to fight with him. Thus the daily exchanges began.

The clock now read 3:23

Joey had never seen the brunette let down his mask to anyone but his little brother, a fun kid called Mokuba. Mokuba was Kaiba's mirror when it came to personality. Kaiba showed no emotion, his brother expressed them too much. Mokuba was easier to read than a picture book, Kaiba's pages were all blank.

3:24

Joey began to pack his books in his bag while calming his nerves. Kaiba was unpredictable at best, so Joey had no idea what the CEO would say or do. Hell, he had no idea what he'd say or do.

The shrill bell came over the P.A. system. All except two, Joey and Kaiba, hooted at the beginning of the weekend and rushed out the door. The teacher followed suit, as there was no point locking the classroom until the cleaners had been though.

Seizing his chance, Joey approached Kaiba, who was slowly placing his laptop into the silver briefcase.

'Kaiba I need to tell you something.' Joey said with all the seriousness he could muster.

'Go ahead mutt, I have some time.' Kaiba didn't look up from his desk.

'I hate you.'

'Pardon?' That got Kaiba's attention.

'I hate you.' Joey repeated, growing bolder. 'I hate every damn thing about you.'

'Really.' Kaiba's face was blank, the perfect poker face.

'Yes, I hate how whatever you do, you ace the first time, no problems.' Joey was gaining confidence. 'I hate you hair, the way it falls across your eyes, and cause it's always perfect, even when you're duelling atop a bloody blimp.'

'Hmm.' Kaiba was listening, face still emotionless.

'I hate how you always have an answer for everything, and I hate how you care for your little brother so much.' Joey took several breaths before going on. 'I hate how smooth you skin looks, and I hate the way you fight to protect anything close to you.'

'You finished yet mutt?' Kaiba growled.

'No, I hate your pale lips and perfect teeth.' Joey continued. 'I hate how flat your stomach is.' Joey did have P.E. with the CEO.

Kaiba gave no reply to this.

'But most of all Kaiba, I hate your eyes.' Joey looked directly into Kaiba's eyes as he said this. 'I hate how damn blue they are, how they can make be feel so cold yet so warm with one glare. I hate how although you try, your emotions leak out into your eyes.'

'I hate you Seto Kaiba.' Joey finished.

Kaiba was silent for several moments, then suddenly pushed his chair back and stood up.

'You want to know a secret Wheeler?' Kaiba hissed. 'I hate you too.'

'I hate your light personality and your ability to see the sun even in an eclipse. I hate your infectious laugh when you're amused, and I hate seeing you smile.' Kaiba advanced on Joey slowly, making Joey move backwards as well.

'I hate how even when someone puts down you still stand back up.' Joey's back collided with the wall as he realized he was trapped, and Kaiba hadn't finished. 'I hate your golden hair, the way it captures the sunlight and makes you appear to be shining.' Kaiba stopped for a breath. 'I hate how it looks like silk too.'

'Kaiba…' Joey whimpered, but the CEO was far from done.

'I hate how velvety you lips seem, and how even when you fail you keep trying until you achieve your goals. I hate how unselfish you are, how you sacrifice everything for your friends when they need you.' Kaiba stood mere inches in front of the blonde.

'I hate you eyes as well. I hate how they remind me of honey in their colour. I hate how you can see into your soul through your eyes mutt.' Kaiba placed his hands on the wall either side of Joey's shoulders.

'But you know what I really hate,' Kaiba leaned in but stopped just short of the blonde boy's lips. 'I hate how much I want to claim your lips with mine, right here, right now.' Joey licked his dry lips before replying.

'I'd hate it if you did.' He whispered, giving Kaiba all he needed. The CEO moved in the last distance and met Joey.

Kaiba was gentle, patient, and almost cautious. Joey however, replied hungrily, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck and pulling him in closer. Kaiba responded by deepening the kiss, making it more intense.

Joey gasped as two cold hands slipped under his shirt, giving Kaiba the opportunity to slip his tongue into Joey's mouth. Joey had imagined Kaiba would taste like coffee, but the CEO tasted like cinnamon, and Joey couldn't get enough.

Kaiba broke the kiss first, finishing by nipping the blonde on the bottom lip. Joey was slightly dazed.

'Kaiba…' He began.

'Seto.' The brunette corrected, licking his lips for traces of Joey's flavour.

'Well then _Seto, _I think I hate you more then I ever imagined I could.' Joey smiled.

'Well Mokuba's staying with a friend tonight, and I'd hate it if you came round for dinner with me.' Seto smiled. Not a smirk, a true, genuine smile.

'I'd hate that too.' Joey responded, encircling his arms around Seto's waist. 'And I'd hate you to kiss me again.'

'It'd be a displeasure.' Seto muttered, and they locked lips again.

* * *

_This fic came about after being bored one afternoon and wanting to write something new. Speaking of new, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, my first one-shot, my first Joey/Seto story and my first attempt at slash, so be gentle please._

_WANTED: Reviews. You know how to comply._

_Desert Thief - The thorn upon the rose (and loving it!)_


End file.
